


In the Bag

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Handyman Derek, M/M, onlooker Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff





	In the Bag

“How much would it piss you off if I said you should never wear baggy pants ever again?” Stiles asked from his seat under a tree.

“These are _work_ pants, Stiles,” Derek grumbled, finishing the last paint strokes on the door he’d re-hung for Mrs. Downey, who’d just left the platter of cookies now on Stiles’s lap.

“But I can’t see your butt,” Stiles whined.

With one of his almost-not-there smirks Derek answered, “How much would it help you if I said I’m not wearing anything underneath?”

“That would help _so_ much!” Stiles cried, then nearly choked on his lemonade.


End file.
